Question: Simplify the following expression: $ n = \dfrac{-10z + 7}{3z} + 5 $
Answer: In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. Multiply the second expression by $\dfrac{3z}{3z}$ $ \dfrac{5}{1} \times \dfrac{3z}{3z} = \dfrac{15z}{3z} $ Therefore $ n = \dfrac{-10z + 7}{3z} + \dfrac{15z}{3z} $ Now the expressions have the same denominator we can simply add the numerators: $n = \dfrac{-10z + 7 + 15z}{3z} $ $n = \dfrac{5z + 7}{3z}$